Glimpse
General Dark purple scales blend into the night as Glimpse stalks her prey. She could do this for hours, or she could just teleport next to them and finish it. But in her mind there is no entertainment in that. Appearance Her scales cover an amazing amount of muscle. Enough that she is powerful, but not enough to damage her appearance. She knows that her beauty is one of the reasons why she is successful. Dragons are more likely to assume that she is harmless that way. So in a nutshell, she is beautiful. And she knows it. Glimpse has dark purple scales, with black and silver patterns around her black eyes, horns, tail and wings. They were once described to her as "beautiful swirls, such as in the tides or the winds. But not coming even close to the beauty of the dragon herself." That dragons death was slow, and very painful. Personality She is known as insane, but she is more then that. Glimpse might not be a very good person, but somewhere in her mind, she is still in the hospital, in a coma like state, dreaming. Glimpse used to be an incredible chemist. No one rivalled her abilities. But when a lab "accident" (she thinks they did it on propose, they were the first one she killed) gave her powers, and might have caused her to go insane, she went on a killing spree. Sometimes appearing in her victims dreams before she hunts them down. But in reality, she has no idea what she is doing. Glimpse does not know that she is killing anyone, whatever is killing all the dragons, is not her. However, beyond all the "scary" stuff, she is quite vain. Thinking she is so beautiful, it really doesn't help that it is true. Abilities Her powers are always changing. Evolving. When she started, it was only teleportation. But since then, she could turn invisible, use NightWing powers she shouldn't have gotten since she wasn't born on even one full moon, and even developed a weak animus gift. She has already seen a small amount of venom as the next step. History Glimpse used to be amazing, a spotless record. She was known as a kind and quiet dragon. Until there was an accident. She was testing a drug that was shown to give scavengers odd and powerful abilities that seemed to differ from one subject to the next. But then a dragon walked into the room, bumping over a flask of the drug. It fell on Glimpse, dyeing her scales a dark purple, and sending her into a coma. She didn't awake until years later when she proceeded to slaughter the entire hospital. And that was when she was still getting used to her powers. After that she managed to survive by killing people for money. And she quickly learned that if they heard that the death was painful, she would get payed extra. But she has no loyalties. Glimpse could kill for you, then on the next day, kill you. She really does not care. In her mind, she gets to kill and gets money. Its like a dream job for her. Relationships She had relationships, amazing friends, and a great family. But now there is nothing. She can't remember anything about them, other then they were holding her back. Keeping her from her true potential. So Glimpse killed them. Trivia * She was based off one of my cats. I am not sure why. * It took me longer to decide her gender than her name. Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Content (Pandora32) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Characters